


La Mujer

by Yescherryboomiero



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love Poems, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yescherryboomiero/pseuds/Yescherryboomiero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un breve poema basado en el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada de la serie británica Sherlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Mujer

**Author's Note:**

> Relación Irene x Sherlock con resolución Sherlock x John

Él era Grecia, ella era Roma  
La presa y el depredador  
Ella no era sincera  
Él no tan honesto, después de todo  
Eran similares, de igual sintonía  
Diferente compositor, misma melodía

Secretos ella guardaba  
En su abrigo, de cabello recogido  
Era su belleza y su talento  
Quienes lo tenían confundido  
Si era demasiado malvada  
¿Por qué le tenía cariño?

Nacida de un profesor las letras repugnaba  
Los materiales y placeres ella abogaba  
Él era detective, de diferentes aguas  
Un doctor en casa siempre le esperaba

Su hermano de corazón frío le aconsejó  
Como buen político no desviarse del camino  
Que si en busca el amor estaba  
Ya lo tenía consigo  
El detective sonrió, pues no buscaba ello  
Le encantaba la diversión, los acertijos y el deseo

Su compañero de romance comprendió enseguida  
Los conocimientos médicos no eran suficientes  
“¿La verás de nuevo?” preguntó quedamente  
“Feliz año nuevo” le respondió, y una sonrisa  
Iluminó su rostro. Sin saber que pronto  
Su detective se iría

Irene era el nombre, blanca la vestidura  
Manchada de impurezas, rasgada de dulzura  
“He terminado contigo” cantó para Grecia  
Roma le había superado en el juego de destreza

“No pienses mal” dijo el intelectual  
Nadie le podía ganar, ni siquiera una mujer  
De labia preparada, de perfume embriagador  
“Has de saber que el juego terminó”

Él era inmune a sus encantos, seducido por el doctor  
“El amor es un efecto químico, acompañante del perdedor”  
Cuando el amor domina la mente se derrumban las barreras  
Sólo unas cuantas letras y ella estaba perdida  
Había sido su presa, había perdido la partida  
Él jamás la quiso, el jamás la querría  
Ya Grecia tenía suficiente con su graduado en medicina


End file.
